


Bound by our chains of love.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Breakup, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, madray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: They say that it will never work. That there is no way that it could ever be meant to be... X-ray just wants his life to remain happy with his friends and his lover... But is it really for the best that they are not together? Is their love even real? Will it be able to stand the tests if the world tells them that it is wrong for them to be together?





	1. Chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> Story written on my phone so hopefully I caught any autocorrects.

Chapter one:

X-ray hums softly to himself as he is lying on his stomach on his bed with his legs up. His feet slightly kick as he looks over the words on the page in front of him. He moves one hand so he can lower it from under his chin to gently trail his fingertips against the words. 

Then there is a knock on his door making him jump.

He quickly shuts the note book then turns as the door opens.

Vav is standing there. "Another villain!" He says.

"Ok. Coming." X-ray responds and Vav moves away from the door. He turns back to the note book then hides it in his night stands drawer. He closes it then heads to join Vav in which they are soon dashing to go find this villain. They arrive a few blocks from where they live and they find the commotion the villain is causing. 

The villain has messy grey hair, narrowed dark blue eyes and is wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a dirty lab coat as well as black skinnies with black runners. He has on his back some kind of solid backpack case. "Muwhahaha! Finally! My villainous plan is complete!" He manically laughs before continuing. "Soon I will send out a signal making all of your wireless electronics malfunction!" 

"Not if we can help it!" X-ray says making people to turn to him and Vav who stand proudly.

The villain smiles at X-ray. "X-ray and Vav if I am not mistaken." He greets then licks a part of his top lip. "Oh my. If only I didn't enjoy being a villain I could have asked to take your hand." He watches X-ray. "But I'm afraid that a villain can't have a hero. Everything and everyone would work against us. It'll never work no matter how hard we try. It'll just bring trouble to us. So I must destroy you instead. Such a shame." 

X-ray clenches his hands into fists then he moves to send a beam at the villain. He hits the villains chest knocking him backwards falling onto his back causing the thing on his back to break. 

"No!!! What have you done!!!" The villain screeches sounding panicked.

"We win!" Vav says triumphantly then he turns to X-ray. "That was great!" He says smiling wide but his smile fades when he looks at X-rays face. 

X-ray looks worried and sad.

"X-ray?" Vav questions making X-ray jump as if snapping out of his thoughts. He watches his friend turn to him. "You okay?" 

X-ray looks back to the villain that the police are taking away. "Yeah... I need to go." He turns and dashes off ignoring Vav. 

"X-ray!" Vav calls taking a few steps after X-ray before stopping as he also reached in the direction his friend went. He feels worried now as X-ray doesn’t respond or even look back when he calls out to his friend. "What was that about?" He wonders to himself as his hand is in a worried fist by his chest now. 

X-ray keeps going not really paying attention to where he is going. He raises a hand to wipe his eyes as they water a little. He finally skids to a stop finding himself in a field with some flowers like a garden but he pays no mind. "It can't be true... Could it...?" He questions himself. "I don't want it to be true." He whispers then after a few moments he closes his eyes tightly only to shake his head. "No. Please no." He clenches his teeth and brings a hand to grip his outfits chest part where his symbol is. "It hurts to even think about." He slowly releases his grip and his hands fall to his sides. He continues on walking needing a little more time to think this over. 

Meanwhile....

Vav paces in Hildas lab where him, Hilda, Ash and Rusty are. "I just don't get it. Something's wrong but he won't tell me what it is!" 

"Maybe he will in his own time." Hilda offers an idea.

Vav stops pacing and turns to her even though she isn't looking at him as she is working on something. "You obviously don't know him." He says. "If he doesn't say anything then he'll probably just hold it in! Even if he struggles to do so!" 

"Well then what should we do?" Ash asks.

"We need to find out then confront him. It's our best chance at getting him to admit it." Vav tells her.

"What? You mean like following him?" Rusty asks.

"That's one way." Vav says in which everyone looks to him.

"But isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Hilda asks. 

"It's for a good cause!" Vav says. "Come on! We need to find X-ray! We might miss something important that could help us solve this mystery!" 

The others follow him as they head out to search for the other hero…. Though after a while of searching…. They don't seem to be having much success so far as they can't locate the other but they keep going not losing too much determination just quite yet. 

After a while longer of searching they are about to give up for now.

"There!" Ash points spotting him.

They duck into hiding behind some nearby boxes and peer over them with their hands slightly on the top of them to watch as X-ray walks somewhere like he has a destination in mind. 

"Let's do this." Vav says determinedly and he takes the lead as they sneakily follow X-ray. 

X-ray keeps going but pauses by an alley way by some houses by the outskirts of town. He looks around himself as if looking for someone. 

"Well hello my dear." A voice says as someone approaches X-ray who turns to him. 

The four watching gasp in surprise at who it is.

"The Mad King!?!" Ashs mouth is a gap in shock as they instantly recognize the person that has approached X-ray. 

"What does he want from X-ray?" Vav questions in suspicion. 

"Shush. The only way to know is to listen." Hilda shushes them and they go silent to listen to what the two are going to say to each other.


	2. Chapter two.

Chapter two:

"We need to talk." X-ray says.

The Mad King tilts his head slightly in a questioningly way. "What do you want to talk about? Is everything okay?" He asks and tilts his head back to normal as X-ray starts to speak again. 

"I have been thinking. Thanks to another villain." X-ray begins and looks away. "And my hearts been sinking. But..." He pauses as if he doesn't want to say whatever he is going to say making the Mad King visibly worried that something bad happened. "And I don't think we can go on." He says as he seems to regain his voice and his eyes become watery. 

The Mad King looks shocked with a little horror at this. "What are you saying?" He questions. "You have to be playing some game." He adds as if hopeful. "What could have changed? What did I do wrong?"

"Please you do not share the blame." X-ray says a few tears falling down his cheeks as he looks pleadingly to the other. 

"Tell me that you're wrong. That we can still be the same." The Mad Kings own eyes start to look watery. He takes a step closer reaching out towards X-ray but stops when X-ray turns so his back is facing him.

X-ray turned away to try to hide the tears streaming down his face. "It's already killing me." He admits in a hurt tone. 

"What was it that villain declared?" The Mad King questions.

"We're opposing sides." X-ray almost sobs out bringing his arms up to cross them over his chest rubbing his upper arms with his hands. 

The Mad King doesn't even notice a few tears escaping from his eyes. "That doesn't have to matter. There still might be a way." 

"But it is the way... The way the world works." X-ray responds almost softly.

"Even still." The Mad King continues. "You must know that-"

"Heavy is the burden I bear." X-ray says as if to put his own finish on what the Mad King was going to say. "It is the cost." 

"Any burden I'll take and destroy." The Mad King tries.

"Please Mad King you have to let me go!" X-ray says and at about the same time that he says 'you have to let me go' the Mad King adds his own words.

"I'll never let you go." 

X-ray glances over his shoulder to look to the Mad King obviously not wanting things to be this way either. He shuts his watery eyes tightly and he turns away letting his arms fall to his sides before dashing away. 

The Mad King wipes one of his own teary eyes with the back of his hand then goes to give chase... But X-ray manages to give him the slip. He looks around a little but can't find the other. He stands there and clenches his hands into fists before dashing off to somewhere. 

Vav stands from their hiding spot behind a bush. "He knew that it was for the greater good." He says. "X-ray will be fine!" 

"Well hopefully. Because it would indeed probably not be a good idea for them to continue. Especially with who the Mad King is." Hilda says almost as if it was meant only for herself. 

The three head to the apartment complex wondering if X-ray will have retreated to there. They arrive and look around the apartment for the green hero. 

"X-ray?" Vav calls hoping for an answer but his call is met with silence. "Maybe he's not here." He says to himself. "We can wait until he returns." He says as he turns to the other three.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go look for him?" Ash asks. 

"Our best bet to find him right now would probably be to stay here and wait." Vav tells her. "I mean we only got lucky when we went searching for him the first time. Right? Though really I think he’d want some time alone right now." 

"It is possible." Hilda responds. 

"Well then hopefully he will arrive soon." Rusty says.

So they decide to wait for their friend. 

Rusty is kind of hanging out by Hilda.

Hilda is tinkering with some kind of gadget. 

Ash is hanging by the window to see if she can see X-ray come towards the building.

Vav is relaxing on the couch for now. 

It takes a little bit but the door opens and X-ray walks in as the others turn to him.

"X-ray!" Vav springs to his feet dashing over to the other. "There you are!" He pulls X-ray further inside causing X-ray to accidentally slam the door shut. 

"What Vav?" X-ray questions without any enthusiasm in his tone. 

"Oh I'm just glad to see you here." Vav says. "After all what you did was the right thing to do." 

X-ray looks away with half open eyes. "Look. I'm tired. Maybe I should just go get some sleep." He heads to his own room shutting the door behind himself.

"That could have gone better." Hilda almost sighs. 

"He'll be okay." Vav says enthusiastically. "He's a strong guy."

"I hope you're right." Ash says worried for her friend. 

.............................

X-ray throws himself onto his bed burying his face into his pillow. He had cried so much but his body just wants to cry more. He didn't want to do what he did but he thought that it might have been for the best…. For the both of them....

After all...

A hero and villain can't be together... Right...? 

.... Even if his heart has shattered....

"Why does it have to be this way!?!" X-ray raises his head off of the pillow and he let's out a few dry sobs and he shuts his eyes tightly. "It's just not fair! Why does life have to be soo unfair! It feels like life is just out to get me at this point." He bites his bottom lip trying to regain a hold of himself. He lays the side of his head against the pillow releasing his bottom lip. He closes his eyes hoping that maybe some rest will do some good. He wonders if anything is ever going to be the same again. He eventually passes out from exhaustion and dreams of what he used to have making the broken pieces of his heart feel like they are shattering even more.


	3. Chapter three.

Chapter three: 

It's been almost a week.

Vav knocks on X-rays door. 

X-ray hasn't been himself. He's been hiding away or just kind of moping about. He has hardly ever spoken to any of his friends and when he did it was like some light within him is gone... Like he has become an empty shell. He hasn't even so much as wanted to help Vav with any villains that came about. 

"X-ray?" Vav questions pausing to wait for an answer. He doesn't get one so he opens the door peering into the room. 

X-ray is lying on his side on his bed with his back to the wall. He is staring straight ahead almost blankly. 

Vav frowns in worry and moves more into the room.

"What do you want?" X-ray questions dryly. 

"I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to come with me to go find some villain to fight." Vav says moving over to the bed. "It might cheer you up." He smiles trying to seem optimistic.

"You go ahead." X-ray responds plainly.

Vav frowns his shoulders slumping. "X-ray." He sits down next to X-ray who only rolls so he is now facing the wall. "Come on. It'll all be ok."

"Go away Vav." X-ray tells him.

"X-ray-"

"GO AWAY!" 

Vav flinches as X-ray almost shouts at him. "Please. We are here for you." He gets up and leaves slow enough for the other to call him back.

X-ray closes his eyes softly and he doesn't even look to watch Vav leave. 

X-rays P.O.V.

I can still remember how it all happened like it was yesterday...

Flashback:

Me and Vav have just finished fighting a minor villain. 

I am taking a walk to relax and enjoy some quiet time. I turn into an alley and I jump when I hear someone speak behind me.

"It's been awhile." 

I spin around to face the man standing behind me. "Mad King." I gasp. 

"Long time no see X-ray." The Mad King greets me with a smile. 

"Yeah. What are you planning this time?" I question. "Are you ready for another defeat?" 

"I am not here for evil." The Mad King responds his smile falling into a serious look. 

"Yeah right." I snort. 

"I am here for you." 

I blink in surprise and I stare at him. "What?" 

"X-ray." The Mad King gives me a smile. "You catch my interest." 

I look at him not sure what to even say at this point. 

The Mad King suddenly offers his hand to me. "Will you accept my friendship?" He asks.

I glance down to his hand then I look back up to his eyes as he waits for my answer. I have mixed feelings about this and I'm not fully sure what I'm supposed to do. I glance back down to his hand. 

This could be worth it. This could be a chance to get rid of another villain possibly for good. 

But... How can I trust him? Especially after all that he's done? 

I need to make my choice. 

He is waiting. Patiently. Which is nice of him to do.

Hesitantly I raise my hand but pause as I contemplate if this is the right decision. 

I finally move my hand towards his and with a slight pause I place my hand on his and he gently wraps his hand around mine. 

"I'm glad dear X-ray." He says.

"Don't make me regret this." I tell him watching our hands. 

He chuckles. "I shall do my best for you." 

...... It's been going pretty good...... 

So far he hasn't made me regret my choice but making me glad that I made it instead. 

Behind everyone's back we meet and hang out together like good friends.

It's nice especially when I need a break from my other friends.

Today after almost a month of secret friends feels like it will be different... Will he make this be shown as a trap or trick? 

I hope not. I've actually come to like him as a friend. 

We met at our usual spot and we head into town. 

As usual he is wearing more casual clothes including a navy blue and black jacket, black shirt and jeans with black shoes as well as no crown. He definitely doesn't look like the Mad King so no one question us at all about why we are hanging together. 

If it is our planned time to hang he will be in that outfit to not cause us trouble. Though the times I visit when it isn't planned he will be wearing his Mad King outfit in which we will hang together out of sight instead. 

It always turns out alright. 

Plus we have trusted each other with our real names. 

Mine as Ray and his as Ryan. We try to keep it between us though as if it is a special little thing for the two of us. 

We make a stop to a flower shop and I am admiring some roses then I turn to look at some lilies. 

Flowers are actually nice. 

I slightly notice the Mad King take something to the counter so I let him do whatever as I notice some black roses that I don't see often. 

Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder so I turn.

The Mad King offers a beautiful red rose to me with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "X-ray. I was hoping that maybe you'd go on a date with me." He tells me. "So... Will you go out with me?" 

I blink in shock then I smile as warmth fills my chest. I gently take the rose and I hold it close to my chest. "Of course I will." 

The Mad King looks deeply into my eyes happily as he smiles wide in joy. 

I move closer and he wraps his arm around me allowing me to lean against him.

We leave the flower shop and I can hear the giggling of the clerk as she encouragingly watches us go. 

End of flashback.

So we dated in secret for the longest time and I have kept every note and every love letter I ever received; they are all in a notebook that I have hidden in my nightstand... Then... I lost everything... I lost the person I loved... The only thing left to remind me of our time together is my memories and what he has given me.... It's a little hard to believe that it is gone.... All because another villain made me realize the truth.... Plus Vav believes that I did the right thing... They all do.... But it hurts so much.... Why does the right thing to do have to be so painful?! 

No one’s P.O.V.

Rusty is walking the streets remembering what happened almost two weeks ago. He then blinks as he notices the other. "Mad King." He approaches him. 

The Mad King turns to him. He seems to have been working on something though Rusty isn't sure what it is. "What can I do for you?" He asks. 

"Answer me something." Rusty tells him. "Were you really ready to just let X-ray go like that?" 

"Honestly?" The Mad King asks and he looks a little tired. "No. I don't want to let him go. I'm trying to find a way to fix this... Just nothing seems to be perfect. But... If X-ray really wants time away... I will respect that." He turns away. "Now please excuse me. I have work to do. I need to try to figure out something then wait until I can see him again." 

Rusty watches him for a few moments then heads off on his way deciding to go to Hilda's lab.


	4. Chapter four.

Chapter four:

Weeks have passed. 

X-ray never really leaves the apartment only stepping just outside of the apartment on a rare moment but he's been hanging out mostly in his room. He definitely seems more withdrawn than before and it doesn't show any signs of stopping. He hasn't even spoken a word to the others in a week! 

Vav had hoped that he would come around in time but he is starting to wonder if that won't happen. 

Currently all of their friends except for Mogar are in the apartment. 

X-ray walks away from the kitchen as he probably had only one piece of toast to eat. He makes it into his room leaving the door open. 

"Enough is enough." Vav says.

"What are you going to do?" Hilda asks as the three turn to Vav.

"I'm going to find the Mad King." Vav states with a determined look. "You know. To search for an embrace to help X-ray. It is time to break these heavy chains that have wrapped around X-ray!" 

"Vav the Mad King is a villain." Hilda points out. "Just give X-ray some more time. He'll recover. It's for the best."

"I can't stand seeing him like this." Vav tells them in a tone that tells them that he won't back down. "Maybe this can be an exception." He goes to grab X-rays wrist before he can flop onto his bed. "Come on." He tells the other who hadn't been listening and begins dragging him out of the apartment.

X-ray stumbles after him following him though its not like he has much of a choice. 

The other three watch the two head off now silent.

Vav looks around as they hurry along but he isn't spotting the Mad King. "Where is he?" He questions himself as he keeps looking with X-ray being taken along for the ride. "He’s gotta be here." He keeps looking then he slows to a stop as his eyes land upon the person he's been looking for standing in the alley. "Aha!" He heads in that direction he releases X-ray who just ends up leaning against the wall by the entrance of the alley though out of sight of the alley; X-ray doesn’t seem to have paid attention at all just letting Vav drag him around and he still looks lost in his own world. He approaches the person who doesn't seem to notice right away. "Mad King?" 

The Mad King blinks in surprise then turns to find Vav. "What is it?" He asks seeming too tired to even sound a little annoyed. 

"I think I should apologize." Vav tells him.

The Mad King blinks in confusion.

"I should have known better. I should have known that the villain was wrong. That maybe there is exceptions to the rules." Vav begins and the Mad King listens to what he has to say. "Sure they say a hero and a villain can't be together. But I believe they've just never seen the true love that you share with X-ray before. I can see just how bad being split up from him affects you by just looking at how you are now." He explains moving a step or two closer. "So I think that you and X-ray can be together. That you being together is for the best and not that you should be split up just because of the rules." 

The Mad King smiles softly. "Thank you." He says.

"Don't make me regret this." Vav warns.

The Mad King chuckles softly only for a very quick moment. "You sound like X-ray when I first offered my friendship to him. But don't worry I won't if I can help it." He responds and picks up a folded piece of paper. 

"Good." Vav glances back to the direction he left X-ray in before turning back to the other. He moves around behind him and gently pushes him from behind to encourage him in the direction of where X-ray should be. "Then go on. Go get him back." 

The Mad King smiles more and heads towards the entrance of the alleyway.

Vav watches with a soft smile on his face. He moves closer to watch and listen without interrupting. 

The Mad King glances around now outside of the alley then spots X-ray who still seems to be a little lost in his own world with his head down. He moves over to him though X-ray doesn't raise his head. "Dear rose." 

X-rays head looks up quickly and he meets the Mad Kings eyes.

They both can see that splitting apart has truly affected the other badly making them feel some relief that it isn't just them. 

"Ry." X-ray gasps slightly.

"Listen to me please." The Mad King says almost pleadingly. "I've wanted to tell you. To show you that the rules don't have to matter." He begins. "But I also wanted to respect your choice if you wanted some time away. I was going to wait for as long I had to for me to be able to see you again." He continues not breaking the locked gaze with the raven. "I made you this." He offers the folded paper to X-ray who glances to it then takes it gently. 

X-ray notices that the folded paper is in the shape of an envelope with a little heart sticker on the tip of the triangle. He also sees two roses taped like an X on it and that they are real. He curiously opens it carefully glad that the roses stay on and begins to read the words written on it. 

My dear rose. 

I'm sorry that I'm not a hero.

But it pains me to be away from you.

If you'd let me back in I'll show you just how much you mean to me.

You are my moon and stars shining through the darkness of night. 

You are my midnight angel because you bring light and happiness into my world even in the dark times.

If you'll give me one more chance I'll show you that words cannot begin to describe how much I love you. 

You are my world. My soul. My heart. 

I cannot live without you so while I may be a villain I can only hope that you'll take me back. 

Because with you by my side I feel like we can do anything. 

You are my heaven. 

Because you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. 

So shine your light through my darkness once again my dear rose. 

I'll gladly stay at your side. If you'll have me.

I love you. Please take me back.

Love your Ry. 

X-rays eyes become watery after reading this.

"Rose." The Mad King says in slight worry but the worry vanishes when X-ray throws his arms around him. 

"I'm sorry!" X-ray cries to him. "I'm so so sorry! I didn't want to leave! I didn't want to!" He sobs and the Mad King embraces him.

"It's okay. Dear rose dry your eyes." The Mad King assures him. "I'm still here. You're still here. I may not be perfect myself but I swear I'm perfect for you." 

X-ray smiles. "Thank you." He sniffles.

Vav smiles and glances away towards the sky though he can see the top of the building from where he is leaning against a wall. "I don't think I'll regret this decision." He says mostly to himself.

Two years later....

X-ray and the Mad King who goes by Ryan especially with X-ray have proven to the world that they can be perfect for each other. 

Anyone who doubted their relationship when it was found out about was quieted after watching the two and how happy they make each other. 

Ryan has not caused trouble which helped as well. He's mostly been focusing on his relationship with X-ray instead. He's practically moved into X-rays apartment with him. He walks towards the kitchen where X-ray is trying to decide what should be for lunch. He smiles and moves further into the room going up behind the other wrapping his arms around his waist. 

X-ray smiles and leans into the embrace. "Hey." He greets the other as he slightly glances to him. 

"Hello." Ryan greets back and kisses X-rays cheek.

"I'll figure out lunch soon here." X-ray says turning back to the counter that has a cook book and a phone book on it mostly side by side so X-ray can look at them. 

"Mm. Later." Ryan says getting X-ray to turn back to him. He kisses him on the lips and their eyes flutter closed as they passionately kiss. 

When they break apart it's for air.

X-ray turns to make sure that he's facing the other. He reaches up cupping Ryan’s face in his hands and steals another quick kiss only to look at him with hooded eyes. He is mostly leaning against the counter with Ryan being so close that their bodies are pressed together.

Ryan smiles seductively. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asks. 

X-ray smiles. "Mm. Yeah. Is that your way of seducing me?" He questions. 

"Maybe." Ryan smiles with fake innocence causing X-ray to laugh slightly. 

"Well it worked lover boy." X-ray kisses the edge of Ryan’s mouth. "Claim me once and for all as only yours to ever have." 

Ryan grins then scoops X-ray up to hold him bridal style carrying him off to the bedroom. He gently lays X-ray down on the bed before climbing on top of him. He kisses him with love and passion and X-ray kisses back with just as much love and passion. His hand slides down sliding underneath the top half of X-rays hero outfit. He pushes it up as his hand slides along X-rays soft skin. He gently plays with a nipple receiving a pleasured moan from the raven who arches slightly into his touch.

"Ry!" X-ray moans.

Ryan licks X-rays lips asking for permission to enter.

X-ray all too happily grants it and as he begins making out with the other he wraps his legs around his waist. 

Ryan begins grinding down against X-ray pulling more moans from him. 

Their tongues wrapping together in a dance of love and passion. 

When they break apart it's for air and as they pull away a string of saliva connects them but it ends up snapping in half. 

Ryan strips X-ray of his outfit as X-ray moves to help with it before going back to the position he was in before still on his back. Now that X-ray is naked underneath him Ryan sits up enough to strip himself of his shirt.

X-rays eyes skirt over Ryan’s torso and he can't help but lick his lips likening what he sees. He reaches towards Ryan’s pants beginning to undo them. He does so while mumbling about too much clothing.

Ryan kicks his pants off and X-ray finds that he is not wearing boxers making him smile. He planned this. He leans down and places a gentle kiss against the corner of his lovers lips. He then raises three fingers up to the others lips. “Get them nice and wet babe.” 

X-ray slightly nods then takes the others fingers into his mouth running his tongue over them as he sucks on them getting them as wet as he can. 

Ryan kisses X-ray’s neck as this happens then when he feels that they are wet enough he removes them from X-rays mouth. He moves up from his ravens neck and his eyes flicker down as he brings his fingers to the others entrance. 

“Hurry.” X-ray gasps feeling the very tip of one finger slightly penetrate him. “Please. I need you.” 

“It’ll be okay. You’ll get what you want.” Ryan assures X-ray then he slips two fingers into the other getting a slight moan. 

X-ray shifts slightly as he adjusts to the feeling of the others fingers while Ryan works them in and out. He slightly arches his back with another moan when Ryan spreads his fingers apart opening X-ray up. “Oh!” 

Ryan’s eyes move to X-ray’s face. “Is this still okay?” He asks. 

X-ray nods. “Yes. Please. Another. I don’t know how much longer I can wait.” He begs of the other. 

“Okay.” Ryan nods softly and adds the third finger only to begin opening X-ray more getting more moans. He does this for a few more moments then removes his fingers getting a whine of loss from his lover making him chuckle softly. “Don’t worry. What you’ve been longing for will be there soon.” He assures him then he spits onto his hand only to spread it onto his cock as best as he can.

X-ray opens one of his eyes, he doesn’t remember closing them as Ryan pleasured him, and his mouth waters at the sight of Ryan’s cock. He feels a shiver of pleasure jolt through him in anticipation as Ryan lines himself up with X-rays entrance causing him to close his one eye again.

“Ready?” Ryan asks then when he gets a nod he pushes inside. 

X-ray throws his head back with a moan as he feels the other penetrate him. 

Ryan pauses once he is fully inside but X-ray opens his eyes half way looking at his lover.

“Please don’t stop.” 

Ryan smiles then pulls out until it’s just the tip inside before thrusting back inside pulling pleasured moans from the other. He continues this moving a little slowly but rather hard as it so far is getting good moans.

But X-ray couldn’t stand the slow pace for too long and before his brain can process what he is about to say his mouth speaks. “Faster!”

“What you say dear rose?” Ryan moans and reaches up gently griping X-ray’s chin with a grin as he meets the ravens eyes telling X-ray that he heard him but he wants to make him repeat it. 

“Please fuck me faster.” X-ray pleads with him.

“Of course my dear Ray.” Ryan says then their eyes flutter closed as their lips seal together in a heated kiss where no tongue is needed to make it a deliciously heated kiss. He begins going as hard and as fast as he can possibly go pulling loud moans from X-ray while he begins moaning himself. 

Their moans mixing together even as they mostly break the kiss so their lips are now only brushing against each other. Their warm breaths ghosting over the others lips just right to make them tingle with pleasure. 

“Oh yes!” X-ray moans out arching his body and it fits perfectly with Ryan’s. “Please keep going!” He then lets out an almost shout of pleasure when Ryan strikes his sweet spot. “There!” 

“Here?” Ryan thrusts into the same spot again pulling even more delicious loud monas, that are almost shouts, from X-ray. 

“YES! There!” X-ray moans and he begins moving with Ryan’s movements which manage to pull more moans from him. He finds Ryan’s moans are such a turn on for him that he wants to hear it over and over again. 

All too soon for them they are reaching their peak. 

“Gonna… Gonna cum!” X-ray moans almost unable to even get the words he is wrapped in too much pleasure. 

“Go ahead.” Ryan responds. 

With Ryan’s nose brushing against the skin next to X-rays own nose they both close their eyes tightly moaning each others names as they cum. Ryan cumming inside of X-ray and X-ray cumming on their chests and stomachs. They remain there panting and sweaty as they enjoy their orgasmic high together in a world of pleasure and love just for them. 

Once they begin coming back to Earth as they catch their breaths Ryan pulls out of his lover. 

X-ray can’t help a breathless moan as he feels some of the others cum dribble out of him. 

Ryan lays down next to X-ray pulling him close as X-ray snuggles against him when he pulls him against him. “Rest my beloved.” He says in a gentle hushed tone. 

“I love you.” X-ray manages to mummer before he falls asleep. 

Ryan smiles lovingly and kisses X-rays forehead. “I love you too.” 

The end.


End file.
